


They May Have the Stars

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was coming to an end, but there was still a lot to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They May Have the Stars

 

It was almost like being born anew

Watching their two counterparts

Laughing

Smiling

Loving

Kissing like they never would get the chance again.

They were enamored,

stricken,

absorbed,

Engulfed In each other.

_We were once like that, Ashayam._

I know.

We were.

But after months

Years

Decades

How long has it been?

_Longer than either of us realize._

Did we lose it?

Were we still as Enamored, stricken, absorbed, engulfed

In Love?

_Only time will tell._

Time isn’t on our side.

_Time is always on our side._

New Vulcan

A place of new beginnings, new friendships, new loves.

And we’re here

They

The other Spock and Kirk

The other lovers

The other us

Are up there.

We are down here.

Is that bad?

_Not necessarily._

Our place is in the stars

_Our place is next to each other._

You’re getting sentimental

_You’re getting distracted_

Blame it on age.

_Then I will as well._

There’s a lot to do here.

A lot of building

A lot of broken hearts to repair

We’re not up in the stars anymore

We’re down here On New Vulcan.

The other Spock and Kirk

The other lovers

The other us

They left a while ago.

_Do you miss them?_

A bit.

_You’re so emotional._

I know.

They are up in the stars

Seeing planets we never will

Going on adventures that we never will

_Hearing the Doctor complain about things that we never will_

True

But still

A whole galaxy for them

And I have

Your hand in mine

I have

You by my side

After all this time

You’re still here

And that’s enough I think

That just might be enough

They may have the stars

But

I

_Still_

Love

_You_

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, Spock Prime gives me feels.
> 
> As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> This was written for a prompt on tumblr by an anon who said -
> 
> "Prompt: Spock prime and Kirk prime get to see Spock and Jim's relationship evolving into something more during their visit to New Vulcan post STID the old bonded couple sure have a lot of work to do in the new planet still they can't help but revel in the few joys the universe has left for them it's quite fascinating to see themselves falling in love again ~raima-evans"
> 
> Here you are! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and my tumblr is below if any of you are interested. 
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
